I Have Feelings For You Too Pretty Boy
by HannIsNotOnFire
Summary: Reid expresses his true feelings to Morgan but it all ends in a disaster, will Morgan feel the same way about Reid? If you don't like FanFictions written for Reid and Morgan being gay, don't read. One-Shot.


"**I Have Feelings for You Too Pretty Boy"**

**Summary: Reid expresses his true feelings to Morgan but it all ends in a disaster, will Morgan feel the same way about Reid? If you don't like FanFictions written for Reid and Morgan being gay, don't read. One-Shot.**

**By the way I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes through this piece. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I sat there staring at him wondering if he will ever talk to me after what I said to him. I mean yeah it was cruel to say it, but what else could I have said?

**. . . **

"Hey Derek" Reid said to me cheerfully.

"Hey Pretty Boy," I replied to him "how come you're so cheerful?"

"I guess it's one of those days were I want to, you know, be happy." He said smiling at me.

"Oh ok then."

"Guy's we have a case." JJ said as she came out of Hotch's office.

"Where's Hotch?" I asked

"He's in his office getting his stuff together." JJ replied

"Why what's wrong?" Reid asked

"Jessica called Hotch telling him that Jack is ill with a temperature and throwing up, so Hotch is going home." JJ said walking over to us

"Aw I hope Jack gets better soon." Emily said as she walked out of the break room.

Hotch rushed out of his office

"Hey Hotch tell Jack, Emily said she hopes he feels better soon!" Emily shouted over to Hotch who was walking towards the glass doors. Everyone then walked into the conference room with Rossi following us.

**. . . **

After JJ had briefed us with the case, we all got on the jet to fly to Ohio. I sat down next to a window. For some weird reason it felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up, searched the jet and noticed Reid suddenly look away.

"Derek? Derek... MORGAN!" Garcia was calling from the laptop,

"Huh, what? Oh Penelope I didn't see you there." I replied as I gazed round. Everyone came and gathered round. We went over the case in a bit more detail.

"Morgan, you and Emily will look at the first crime scene whilst I and Reid will look at the last crime scene and JJ you go over the details at the police station." Rossi ordered. However I wasn't paying attention...

"Mm, what?" I said

"Derek was you not listening to anything I just said?"

"No sorry, I was thinking." I didn't really want to say exactly what I was thinking about...

"You and Prentiss will go to the first crime scene, whilst I and Reid will go to the last."

"Oh ok."

The rest of the flight felt like a lifetime because I kept getting strange looks from everyone and they kept asking me if I was ok, I mean there isn't anything wrong with me, is there?

**. . . **

"Hey Derek are you sure you're ok? If there is anything you need to tell me..." Emily asked.

"Look Prentiss, I'm fine there's nothing wrong!" I snapped.

"Oh sorry, well what's on your mind then?"

"Nothing." I said. She glared at me. "Fine, I think there's something wrong with Reid."

"Is that it?" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with that?"

"Out of all the things you could have come up with, you chose that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, why do you think there's something wrong."

"I don't know really, I mean he was cheerful this morning..."

"What's wrong with him being cheerful?"

"Nothing, I was just saying. He was also staring at me on the jet. There wasn't anything on my face, was there?"

"Yeah, there was."

"Really?"

"No. Look Derek, there's nothing to worry about."

**. . . **

The first day on the case was hard. The second day was harder because the unsub had killed two of our suspects. The next couple of days went fast, and then we finally caught the person behind it all.

On the way home, everyone fell asleep on the jet except for me and Reid. He came and sat next to me.

"Hey Morgan." He said to me.

"What's up pretty boy?"

"I was wondering do you want to come to mine later because I need to talk to you about something?"

"Can't you just tell me here?"

"No, it needs to be somewhere private, and someone might hear here."

"Ok then, what time."

"Well its 9pm now, say 11pm?"

"Ok 11 it is then."

When the jet landed and I got home it was 10pm. I took a shower, got re-dressed and then drove to Reid's apartment. It was exactly 11pm when I arrived. I knocked on his door; he opened it and stepped aside for me to come in. He closed the door behind me.

"Do you want a drink?" he offered.

"No thanks. What is it you wanted?"

He stared at me for a moment, but then answered.

"I don't really know how to say this..."

"What, you can tell me?"

"Well, erm..."

"Spit it out."

"I have feelings for you!"

I stood there mouth open staring at him not believing what he'd just said.

"Say something." He said.

"Is this a joke?"

"No it's not a joke."

"No offence kid, but I ain't gay."

"I'm not a kid! I'm sick of you all calling me a kid when I'm not!" he shouted

"Look Reid, I'm sorry if I've hurt you but..." I said backing off.

"No Morgan, you look, I was being nice and honest to you but what do you do, go and hurt my feelings, you could have at least let me down gently!"

"Reid, I'm sorry..."

"Morgan just leave my house now!" he said barging over to the door and opening it. I stepped out and he slammed the door in my face. I didn't know what to do, stay there or go... I decided to go after a while. On the way home I kept thinking I should go back but I thought I shouldn't because he might slam the door in my face again. My phone started ringing. I pulled over and got it out of my pocket and saw the I.D was Emergency. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Derek Morgan, is that you speaking?" a woman asked.

"Yes, why what's wrong?"

"We have your friend Reid in hospital here..."

"What's wrong with him, is he ok?" I started to panic.

"I'm afraid not, he has been in a car accident."

"But I just saw him like 30 minutes ago... What hospital is he at?"

"Sentara Potomac Hospital."

"Ok, I will be there ASAP."

**. . . **

I walked up to reception.

"Dr Spencer Reid?" I asked the woman

"Are you Derek?" The woman asked?

"Yes." I said holding up my badge.

"This way." She led me to where Reid was lying in a hospital bed. I sat on a chair next to him. He had his eyes closed.

I sat there staring at him wondering if he will ever talk to me after what I said to him. I mean yeah it was cruel to say it, but what else could I have said?

"Derek, is that you?" Reid said opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are the others here?"

"No, do you want me to ring them?"

"No."

"Reid what was you thinking?"

"I don't know I wanted to see you."

"So you got into a car and drove to me?"

"No, I got a cab."

"What happened to the driver then?"

"He... died."

As we both looked up we saw the rest of the team stood in the doorway.

"Aw my poor junior G-man!" Garcia said as she rushed over to Reid.

"Reid, you know that car crash was no accident." Hotch stated.

"Yes I know. The driver wasn't after me though; he was after the cab driver." Reid replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because when I was in the car after the accident, I saw the driver come over to the cab..."

"Do you know what they looked like?" Emily asked.

"No. They came over and saw me in the back, they took their mask half off and they were shocked as if they didn't know I was in there."

"Did you get a look at the car?" Rossi asked.

"I only saw that it was dark green."

"Are you sure you didn't see the number plate?"

"You know the weird part is there wasn't one."

After 15 minutes of questions everyone went silent, until Hotch got a phone call.

"Hotchner... Yeah... OK... We will be there in 15 minutes." He said.

"The guy who caused the car crash just handed himself into custody at the police station and they want us there."

"What about Reid, he'll be here on his own?" I asked

"I'll stay with him." Garcia said smiling.

The rest of us left the hospital, got into an SUV and went to the police station. They didn't expect all of us, they thought only two would be there. Hotch and Rossi interviewed the man and he said he was guilty. He explained that he did it because the cab driver raped his girlfriend and he didn't notice Reid in the back.

After we went back to the hospital, Hotch drove everyone home. I stayed with Reid for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Reid was aloud to go home. I drove him to his apartment and went up with him.

"Morgan you didn't need to take me home and walk me to my apartment with me." He said

"What and let you get another cab? No, I wouldn't let that happen to you." I said back. "Anyways I have something to tell you... I have feelings for you too pretty boy." After I said that he leaped onto me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and carried him to his bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to write a review :) **


End file.
